Crack
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Song fic. Ninguna obsesion es buena y menos si lo unico que hace es lastimarte. SakuxRyoma lean y dejen review!


Chocolana: bien... etto... O.ó RYOMAAAAAA! ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO! comienza a irse ah! Comienza la presentacion Desli mientras voy a buscar a Ryoma ò.ó! esto no se queda asi! va en busca de ryoma

Desli: xD no es comiquisima? ella es mi amiga chocolana, llamada cariñosamente por mi choco xDD, ejejeje les presentamos mi nuevo fic! y adivinen!

Choco: SIIIIII! MUAKAKAKAKAKAA! SOY UNA FANS YAOIIIIIIII! llega con ryoma tomado del cuello, desli la mira ah...no? no tenia que decir eso... mmm...ve a ryoma AH! ESO... ESTE UN TRSITE FIC DE LA POBRE SAKUNO CON EL IMBECIL ESTE ARROGANTE... que esta al lado mio sonrie, y luego mira a ryoma con enfado

Desli: no choco eso no era lo que tenias que adivinar ¬¬... pero si, en resumidas palabras el fic trata de eso, ryoma hace sufrir a la pobre saku TT, que bastardo - , pero es un lindo song fic con la cancioncita de los de evanescence n-n missing

Choco: ah... jejeje, cierto . vuelve a mirar a ryoma ECHIZEN! PIDELE DISCULPA A LA POBRE DE SAKUNO! lo zangolotea entero

Ryoma: hn... no...

Desli: ya dejalo choco u.u mira que idiota es idiota! y o'chibi es uno bien grande!

Choco: neeeee T.T pero si, si cho kerere... QUE ESTE IMBECIL SE DISCULPEEEEEEEE! empieza a masacrar a Ryoma, llega Sakuno con sus largas trenzas

Desli: sakuno O.o, que haces aqui? no te deberias estar suicidando o volviendote drogadicta? (lean hasta el final y me entenderan)

Sakuno: eh? de... de que hablan...?

Chocolana: no te preocupes sakuno... tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras... MALDITO ECHIZEN!

Desli: xD oye como que ya le tamos dando mucha larga a esto,no?

Chocolana: ciiiieeeertoooo! bueno ¬¬ esto no se quedara asi echizen!

Ryoma: O.o, loca...

Desli: bueno, bueno xD lean y dejen review

"¿Te importaría si lloro hasta que mis ojos se sequen? No importa si te quiero mas que a mi misma por que tu cariño no es para mi y lo mas triste es que daría mi vida por ti, te regalaría mi alma si me lo pidieras…"

Escribió en su cuaderno de notas una chica de largas trenzas, mirando unos pupitres a su derecha a un chico de cabello negro verdoso. Estaba perdidamente enamorada, lo quería en demasía y había ocultado sus sentimientos por largo tiempo. Antes era un amor que le daba esperanza, su razón para vivir y sonreír todos los días… en este tiempo era algo doloroso, lo veía siempre, respiraba su aire pero igual estaba fuera de su alcance.

Un día no pudo ir a uno de sus partidos, se sintió terriblemente culpable…

Flash back

-¡Ryoma- Kun…!- grito alcanzándolo cuando, salía de la escuela con su uniforme negro y su raqueta de tennis en el hombro-.

-¿Uhm?- se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica de grandes ojos y cabello marrón rojizo-.

-¡Gomen! – Dijo bajando su cabeza y ofreciéndole una disculpa-.

-¿nani? –pregunto confuso ¿Por qué aquella niña se disculpaba?-.

-Es que… hoy falte a tu partido- dijo bajando la mirada- tuve que quedarme haciendo una cosa y…

-¿no estabas?... – dijo sorprendido- no note tu ausencia.

Camino fuera de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa dejando a una chica con ojos empañados… ¿no había notado su ausencia? ¡Ella era tan poco importante para el que ni siquiera la había notado!

Fin Flash Back

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_Por favor. Por favor perdoname_

_Pero no volvere a casa esta vez_

_Quizas algun dia te despertaras_

_Y, algo conciente diras:_

_"¿No esta faltando algo?"_

La campana de fin de clases sonó y todos guardaron sus útiles y salieron del salón, Sakuno había rechazado una vez mas la propuesta de su amiga Tomoka (que lo hacia nada mas por cortesía) de salir a algún lado quizás a ver las practicas del equipo… la verdad es que desde hace mas o menos 2 meses que no se acercaba las canchas…ni a el. Su conducta en las clases era estrictamente fría hacia cualquiera… su amiga Osakada había notado su cambio e insistía en descubrir el por que de su comportamiento pero ella le respondía siempre con un "Estoy bien" poco a poco se había vuelto mas cerrada hacia todos y rechazaba todo contacto humano hacia ella.

Paulatinamente sus pensamientos hacia el mundo exterior habían desaparecido enfocándose solamente en una persona, aunque fue su propia decisión el alejarse de Ryoma por como la había tratado aun así sentía que se debía disculpar con el por que no lo apoyaba… ¿Cuándo su apoyo había sido importante? No era más que una niña fastidiosa.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_And am I that unimportant?_

_And am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_No lloraras por mi ausencia, Lo se_

_Me olvidaste hace tiempo_

_¿Soy yo tan poco importante?_

_¿Soy insignificante?_

_¿No falta algo?_

_¿No hay alguien extrañándome?_

Lo más doloroso es que no le importaba. La vida de Ryoma Echizen giraba en torno a cosas más importantes que una simple niñita torpe y de trenzas largas. Ella siempre había estado presente… siempre a su lado pero nunca en su corazón. "¿Me extrañara?" esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro, quizás si sentía que faltaba algo… no… eran estupideces Ryoma nunca notaria la presencia de alguien como ella.

Saliendo del salón cabizbaja sintió como alguien la empujaba y ella caia al piso. Sea quien sea la persona que se había tropezado con ella siguió de largo y no volteo a verla. No se le hacia raro ser otra vez ignorada… Aun se preguntaba por que nadie le prestaba atención, ella era una chica algo reconocida gracias a que era "nieta de la entrenadora". Levantándose del suelo y recogiendo sus cosas siguió caminando hasta encontrarse unas escaleras y allí se encontraba el objeto de sus delirios…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Aunque me sacrifique_

_Tú no harás nada por mí, no, no por ahora_

_Aunque yo muriera para que sepas que yo te amo._

_Estoy del todo sola_

_¿No hay alguien extrañándome?_

Aunque diera su ultimo respiro por el, no serviría para nada por que no haría nada por recordarla. Y si muriera para demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama… le valdría madres. ¿Por qué no la quería? Que pregunta tan estupida… era torpe, tímida, despistada y algo tonta. Aunque el no lo dijera le debía parecer despreciable que tal ser humano existiera en la tierra. ¡Una persona así no debía osar jugar tennis! Por eso lo había dejado y su raqueta yacía guardada en una caja en el fondo del armario… igual que su corazón y su espíritu alegre.

Bajo lentamente cada uno de los escalones como si por cada paso que diera perdiera un trozo de su autoestima ¿le diría algo? Cada vez se acercaba mas a el… Lo tenia cerca, muy cerca, ¡oh kami era tan guapo! Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba por aquellas cosas que le había dicho, el era despistado casi igual que ella… ¡ya tenían algo en común!.

No cabía duda de seguro eran almas gemelas, ella sonrió… quizás si tenia esperanzas con el, Echizen se puso en marcha y bajaba las escaleras mientras hablaba con su amigos Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro seguido de Tomoka que les decía que fueran a comer hamburguesas. En shock y sintiéndose ignorada e indignada sakuno dejo de bajar los escalones… ¿por que no la invitaban? ¿Se había vuelto invisible? Olvidando todas las esperanzas tenidas antes bajo rápidamente y los siguió por atrás.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Por favor, Por favor, Perdoname_

_No estare en casa otra vez_

_Yo se lo que haces a ti mismo_

_Respiro profundo y lloro_

_¿No hay algo ausente?_

_¿No hay alguien extrañándome?_

"Perdóname Ryoma-kun… por lo que voy a hacer" susurro a sus espaldas y corrió rápidamente a su casa…subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto se encerró en su habitación y con unas tijeras se acerco al espejo. Se había obsesionado… solo pensaba en el y en lo mucho que la debía odiar.

Se miro en el espejo y vio su reflejo, estaba tan cambiada… sus ojos apagados y el brillo que los caracterizaba no estaba, sus mejillas pálidas y carentes de rubor parecían frías…y ya no había sonrisa en sus labios. Finos y rosados labios resecos.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Aunque me sacrifique_

_Tú no harás nada por mí, no por ahora_

_Aunque yo muriera para que sepas que yo te amo._

_Estoy del todo sola_

_¿No hay alguien extrañándome?_

Ya no importaba nada. En este momento se daba cuenta de que se había quedado sola, al encerrarse en su propio mundo depresivo había repelido todo aquel interés en ella. Sus amigos no la invitaban a ningún lado por que sabían de antemano que rechazaría la invitación, su abuela había tratado incontables veces de hablar con ella y el resto de las personas solo la ignoraba.

Tan insignificante y tan mínima… ¿Alguien la extrañaba?

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep_

_Just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_Y si sangro, Sangrare_

_Sabiendo que no te importa_

_Y si duermo_

_Solo para soñar sobre ti_

_Despertare sin que estés ahí_

_¿No esta algo faltando?_

_No esta algo…_

Con el filo de la tijera lo paso firmemente por su labio inferior, rompiéndolo y comenzando a sangrar… levantando las tijeras tomo una de sus trenzas y mirándola por ultima vez en el espejo la corto… las lagrimas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas se mezclaron con el rojo liquido que salía abundantemente de su labio mientras tomaba la otra trenza y cortándola a la misma altura de la otra.

¿Que importaba si ella hacia todo eso? Nadie iba a reclamarle a nadie le iba doler por que sencillamente no importaba. El no estaba con ella… no estaría tampoco, soñaba con el, cada suspiro era por el y cada gota de su sangre era de el. Pero… No le importaba

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Aunque me sacrifique_

_Tú no harás nada por mi, no ahora_

_Aunque si yo muriera para saber que me amas_

_Estoy del todo sola_

_¿No esta algo faltando?_

Alborotando su cabello con sus manos y lavándose la cara, observo el piso donde estaban sus características trenzas…

-¿Vendrás a recogerlas Ryoma-kun? – pregunto mientras reía lastimosamente. Se miro al espejo y observo con asombro y tristeza como estaba… pálida con ojos rojos y un labio sangrando. Todo eso por el y aun así… carecía de importancia todo eso por que nadie extrañaba a la linda y tímida Sakuno Ryusaki.

Llorando con más fuerza y con su puño rompiendo el vidrio… junto unas ultimas palabras…

"¿Hay alguien que me extrañe?"

Fin! xD ajajaja les gusto? Dejen review! Y aprovechando esto les quería agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un humilde review en mis otros fics, muchas gracias! Y tmb gracias a chocolana que hizo de beta reader y me ayudo a comenzar el fic! Y myrlezita tmb leyó esto xD gracias a todas! Y saludos a hai! n-n hooooola bueno! xD pasenla bien!


End file.
